


Tortured for Info

by Blosom2063



Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Dark Magic, Gen, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: When captured by the King of Evil, Rhion's weakness will be revealed and seen by the him.
Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868410
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Tortured for Info

**Author's Note:**

> Rhion is an Original Character who I'll have to make something for. Her story is called Legend of the Pure Hearts which is a crossover fanfiction with various video games. I'm doing this for Bad Things Happen Bingo so you'll see more of her and her story

The sound doors slamming shut made Rhion gasp and sit up straight, wide awake. She glanced around and took a deep breath, noticing her hands chained above her. Her feet just touched the floor, making her be on her tiptoes. In front of her stood the giant known as Gannondorf. He smiled coldly and came closer to her.

“So nice to see you again Rhion,” He said kneeling down to her level. She took a shaky breath shaking her head.  
“I guess you could say that. Might be nice for you but not for me.” He chuckled softly and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

“Perhaps. Let’s get to business shall we?” He took a step back looking at the girl in front of him. She kept her head down growling a bit.  
“What do you want?” She asked looking up at him. He stroked his beard smiling.

“A very good question. And the answer is simple, information. You give it to me, and you’ll be left unharmed. Refused, and you won’t like what happens next.” His amber eyes glowed with delight as she turned her head away.

“No matter what you ask, I won’t. I refuse.” He sighed, shaking his head.  
“The hard way it is.” 

Rhion screamed loudly as Gannon delivered another blow to her ribs, forcing her to bend over in pain. She panted, sweat dripping down from her brow. He sighed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Be very careful with your next words Rhion. Your ribs are very close to cracking.” He applied some pressure onto them making her let out a loud whine, biting her lip. “Come on, just tell me who has the Triforce of Wisdom, and I’ll give you a break. Piece of cake right?” 

“Go...to...hell!” She shouted at him. “I’ve told you ten times! I have no fucking idea! You and I both know Zelda doesn’t have it so who else could?!” He sighed and dropped her chin, only to blast her chest with dark magic.

She screamed, feeling her chest become ablaze with pain. She kicked and squirmed around as the pain continued, growing to her whole body. He clenched his fists and she gasped, the pain growing more intense. She tucked her knees into her chest screaming.

“I swear! I swear to Hylia I have no idea who has it!” She shouted, tugging on her restraints. He rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“Fine then. Let’s ask another question. Where are the others?” He asked coldly. She teared up, shaking her head.  
“Please no...I-I can’t answer-” He grabbed her arm, tugging it out of the restraints,

“No, you CAN answer, you just WON’T answer.” He held it in his arms, ready to snap it like a twig.  
“Please anything else then that,” She begged, eyes swelling with tears. He placed a hand on her cheek and whipped them away.

“And what happened to ‘No matter what you say I won’t answer?” He asked looking into her eyes, amber and cold meeting green and fearful. “Tell me, where they are, Where you’ve been hiding this whole time.” 

She considered for a moment before shaking her head. He chuckled softly. “Ah now I know what’s wrong with you! Your greatest strength, and your worst weakness is your friends. You’d do anything to protect them. Even if it cost you your life.”

He snapped her arm, and neither of them ever forgot the pain or how loudly she screamed...


End file.
